Time for Change
by Celeste Tsuki-Koi
Summary: The G-boys don't go on missions anymore and are now able to live as normal teenagers (or try to anyway), and when a certain girl comes into their lives, nothing will be the same. Read more to find out!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Konichi wa!! Celeste Tsuki-Koi here, and I have been trying to come up with a good SM/Gundam Wing crossover for a while now and I thought of this. I hope you like it. Please try not to be too harsh on the reviews. I'm not going to tell you much about the fic. You will just have to read and find out!!! I will tell you that it will be Serena centered. I haven't figured out the pairing yet, but if you have any suggestions or questions review, or e-mail me at Celeste_TsukiKoi@hotmail.com. I don't know if she will be Sailor Moon or not, but she will know the senshi, and the Gundam boys will be pilots, but they don't go on missions anymore I will reply to all e-mails. Well anyway, ON WITH THE FIC.  
  
  
  
  
  
Things to know:  
  
""= Talking out loud  
  
''= What the character is thinking  
  
{}= Authors notes  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. But I would LOVE to own Heero! LOL! Anyway on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero, buddy, come on or we're gonna be late!!" Duo yelled where he and the other pilots were waiting outside by the car for Heero, who was still inside.  
  
  
  
'Braided baka and his infernal yelling,' Heero thought as he walked down the steps of the porch toward the others. 'We're not going to be late. We've got 30 minutes till the bell rings and it's only a 15 minute drive over there. He must've had chocolate this morning, now he'll never shut up.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now that everyone's here let's get going," Quatre said as he got in the driver's seat. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero got in the back, and Duo got into the passenger's side.  
  
  
  
"Another day of school. Oh well, at least it's Thursday, huh? That means one more day and then the weekend!!" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"I quite agree with you, Duo," Quatre said while driving. "This week seemed extremely long."  
  
  
  
"You're tellin' me," Duo replied.  
  
  
  
"Enough with your whining, you braided fool," Wufei complained for the backseat.  
  
  
  
"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, huh Wuman?" Duo said teasingly.  
  
  
  
"Injustice! How many times must I tell you Maxwell, to stop calling me Wuman? My name is Wufei!! If you continue to call me that, I will chop that idiotic braid off," Wufei yelled.  
  
  
  
"Whatever, Wuman. You have to catch me first," Duo said then laughed.  
  
  
  
"Please calm down you two. We are here," Quatre said relieved as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. He was glad that it was a short drive to school and that Wufei had agreed not to bring his katana to school so he wouldn't be chasing Duo much at school.  
  
  
  
They all got out of the car and walked into school. They made it a few minutes before the bell rang, and they split up to go to their lockers. Heero, Wufei, and Duo's lockers were down at the end of the hallway, and Trowa and Quatre's lockers were near the stairs. There were a few students in the hallway talking and just standing around waiting for the bell to ring, but the G-boys rarely talked to any of them. Many of them were really stuck up or just plain scared of them, but they didn't care.  
  
  
  
As Quatre and Trowa were getting their Geometry books for first period out of their lockers, Quatre said, "I am so happy that it's our senior year in high school, aren't you, Trowa?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, no more having to put up with this school," Trowa replied.  
  
  
  
As they were talking, they didn't notice a girl walk up to them and wait for them to finish their conversation before speaking.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation," she said as she gave a small bow to them as they looked at her, "but could you please tell me where the office is. I'm new here and I'm really lost," she told them smiling.  
  
  
  
As Trowa and Quatre looked at her, they couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She was about 5'6, with a very shapely body {No perverted thoughts!! You know what I mean: Slim waist, long legs, etc.}, but what caught their attention the most was her hair and eyes. She had long shimmering blonde hair so light it was almost silver. She had her hair up in a bun at the back of her head with a braid coming down past her knees.{Think how her hair is up in those two meatballs with hair coming out, except just one at the back of her head, and the hair coming out is braided.} Her stunning deep sapphire eyes were so expressive, they shown with innocence.  
  
  
  
Quatre mentally shook himself and blushed when he realized he had been staring. She gave a soft giggle that sounded like the tinkling of bells. Quatre smiled at the sound and said, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Quatre Winner and this is my friend Trowa Barton," Trowa gave a slight nod and 'hn'. "The office is just down the hall on the right. It's the one with the gray doors."  
  
  
  
"My name is Serena Moon and it is nice to meet you," Serena said as she gave a slight bow. Just when she finished introducing herself, the bell rang. "I have to go register now. Maybe we will have a class together. It was nice to meet you again," she said as she bowed to them once more.  
  
  
  
"I hope to see you around again too Serena," Quatre replied.  
  
  
  
"See ya," Trowa said.  
  
  
  
Serena smiled to them and said, "Ja ne!" She waved to them before she turned around and made her way down the hall toward the office. It was then that Quatre and Trowa observed that nearly everyone in the hallway was looking at Serena. Most of the guys were looking at her with lust-filled eyes, while most of the girls were looking at her with hate and envy.{I know. Sounds like all the others, but I can't help it!! It's part of the story}  
  
  
  
It was then that Duo, Heero, and Wufei walked up to Quatre and Trowa. They saw Quatre and Trowa talking to Serena as they were walking up to them.  
  
  
  
"Whoa! Who was the gorgeous babe that was talking to you two? She is HOT!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Her name is Serena and she is a new student. She is signing up today. I believe she is a foreign student because she kept bowing and when she left she said 'ja ne,' but I have no clue what that means," Quatre replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Celeste here. I just want you to know that this was a trial run. I know there are a few gaps in it, but I just want to know if anyone likes it so far. If you like it review. I will not continue until I get some reviews. If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to e-mail me at Celeste_TsukiKoi@hotmail.com. I will reply to all e-mails. If you want to read more, please review. OH, and tell me who you think Serena should be with. {HAS TO BE EITHER HEERO, WUFEI, OR TROWA!!!!} Gotta go. Ja ne!! 


	2. Revised Ch1

Konnichi wa!! Celeste Tsuki-Koi here, and I have been trying to come up with a good SM/Gundam Wing crossover for a while now and I thought of this. I hope you like it. And if you are wondering, this will not be one of those depressing fics. There will be some sad things in here, but not an all time depressing fic. I can only stand so much of those. I haven't figured out the pairing yet, but if you have any suggestions or questions review, or e- mail me at Celeste_TsukiKoi@hotmail.com. I don't know if she will be Sailor Moon or not, but she will know the senshi, and the Gundam boys will be pilots, but they don't go on missions anymore. I will reply to all e-mails. Well anyway, ON WITH THE FIC. (THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH MORE ADDED. ENJOY!!)  
  
  
  
Things to know: ""= Talking out loud ''= What the character is thinking {}= Authors notes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. But I would LOVE to own Heero! LOL! Anyway on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero, buddy, come on or we're gonna be late!!" Duo yelled where he and the other pilots were waiting outside by the car for Heero, who was still inside.  
  
'Braided baka and his infernal yelling,' Heero thought as he walked down the steps of the porch toward the others. 'We're not going to be late. We've got 30 minutes till the bell rings and it's only a 15 minute drive over there. He must've had chocolate this morning, now he'll never shut up.  
  
Things had calmed down greatly over the past few months. The war was finally over and even though they still kept in contact with Dr. J, there was no longer any missions for Heero or the other pilots. They still kept their Gundams intact just in case. Relena who helped to bring about the peace now oversees the school in which the pilots now attend. MUCH to their dislike.  
  
"Now that everyone's here let's get going," Quatre said as he got in the driver's seat. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero got in the back, and Duo got into the passenger's side.  
  
"Another day of school. Oh well, at least its Thursday, huh? That means one more day and then the weekend!!" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"I quite agree with you, Duo," Quatre said while driving. "This week seemed extremely long."  
  
"You're tellin' me," Duo replied.  
  
"Enough with your whining, you braided fool," Wufei complained from the backseat.  
  
"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, huh Wuman?" Duo said teasingly.  
  
"Injustice! How many times must I tell you Maxwell, to stop calling me Wuman? My name is Wufei!! If you continue to call me that, I will chop that idiotic braid off," Wufei yelled.  
  
"Whatever, WUMAN. You have to catch me first," Duo said then laughed.  
  
"Please calm down you two. We are here," Quatre said relieved as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. He was glad that it was a short drive to school and that Wufei had agreed not to bring his katana to school so he wouldn't be chasing Duo much at school.  
  
They all got out of the car and walked into school. They made it a few minutes before the bell rang, and they split up to go to their lockers. Heero, Wufei, and Duo's lockers were down at the end of the hallway, and Trowa and Quatre's lockers were near the stairs. There were a few students talking and just standing around waiting for the bell to ring, but the Gboys rarely talked to any of them. Many of them were really stuck up or just plain scared of them, but they didn't care.  
  
As Quatre and Trowa were getting their History books for first period out of their lockers, Quatre said, "I am so happy that it's our senior year in high school, aren't you, Trowa?"  
  
"Yes, no more having to put up with this school," Trowa replied.  
  
As they were talking, they didn't notice a girl walk up to them and wait for them to finish their conversation before speaking.  
  
"Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting your conversation," she said as she gave a small bow to them as they looked at her, "but could you please tell me where the office is. I'm new here and I'm really lost," she told them smiling.  
  
As Trowa and Quatre looked at her, they couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She stood about 5'6, with a slender waist and long shapely legs. But what caught their attention the most was her hair and eyes. She had long shimmering blonde hair so light it was almost silver. She had her hair up in a bun at the back of her head with a braid coming down past her knees {Think how her hair is up in those two meatballs with hair coming out, except just one at the back of her head, and the hair coming out is braided}. Her stunning deep sapphire eyes were so expressive, they radiated with innocence.  
  
Quatre mentally shook himself and blushed when he realized he had been staring. She gave a soft giggle that sounded like the tinkling of bells. Quatre smiled at the sound and said, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Quatre Winner and this is my friend Trowa Barton." Trowa gave a slight nod and a 'hn'. "The office is just down the hall on the right. It's the one with the gray doors."  
  
"My name is Serena Moon and it is nice to meet you," Serena said as she gave a slight bow. The bell rang at that moment. "I have to go register now. Maybe we will have a class together. It was nice to meet you again and thanks for the directions," she said as she bowed to them once more.  
  
"I hope to see you around again too Miss Serena," Quatre replied.  
  
"See ya," Trowa said.  
  
Serena smiled to them and said, "Ja ne!" She waved to them before she turned around and made her way down the hall toward the office. It was then that Quatre and Trowa observed that nearly everyone in the hallway was watching Serena. Most of the males were looking at her with yearning in their eyes, while most of the girls were looking at her with envy {I know. Sounds like all the others, but I can't help it!! It's part of the story}.  
  
Duo, Heero, and Wufei walked up to Quatre and Trowa then. They saw Quatre and Trowa talking to Serena as they were walking up to them.  
  
"Whoa! Who was the gorgeous babe that was talking to you two? She is HOT!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Her name is Serena, Duo, and she is a new student. She's signing up today. I believe she is a foreign student because she kept bowing and when she left she said 'ja ne,' but I have no clue what that means," Quatre replied.  
  
"It's Japanese," Heero said in his usual monotone voice as they walked down the hall to their classes.  
  
"What does it mean Heero," Duo asked.  
  
"It means 'See ya'," Heero replied.  
  
"Cool, now there's someone you can talk to in your language, Heero. If you actually talked to people that is," Duo said grinning and chuckling.  
  
"Hn," was all Heero said as they walked into their History class.  
  
The Gboys all had the same classes except for fourth and seventh period. First they had History, second Mythology, third Biology, fourth Quatre and Trowa had Music while Heero, Wufei, and Duo had Physics (much to a certain braided boys dismay). Then they all had lunch, which lasted for a hour and a half and they were given permission to leave school grounds if they wanted, but mostly they stayed and ate the school's food. After lunch, they had English fifth, and sixth period they had Phys Ed. Seventh period Heero and Quatre had Art, whereas Trowa, Duo, and Wufei had Economics.  
  
"I wonder if that babe will have any classes with us. I hope she does so I can get her phone number," Duo said gleefully as they got to class and got in their regular seats.  
  
"The weak woman will most likely be in most, if not all, of our classes Maxwell," Wufei said grudgingly as he sat down when the bell rang.  
  
"How do you know that, Wuman," Duo asked.  
  
"Stupid! I told you not to call me 'Wuman' Maxwell, and I know because there are very few people in our classes so any new students will most likely be in our classes. Are you that brainless Maxwell," Wufei said as his temper started to rise.  
  
Duo let the insult slide for now because he was thinking on what Wufei had said and also because the History teacher, Mr. Anderson had just walked into the room {I couldn't resist! Mr. Anderson is MY History teacher. Or was anyway}.  
  
Mr. Anderson started class and was giving a lesson on the American Revolution when someone knocked on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it and stepped out of the room to talk to whoever had knocked. The class, including the Gboys, was curious as to who it was when Mr. Anderson stepped back into the room with the girl that Quatre and Trowa had met earlier behind him.  
  
Duo grinned widely when he saw her and the others looked on in interest as Mr. Anderson introduced her to the class.  
  
"Class, we have a new student with us today. Why don't you introduce, yourself Miss Moon."  
  
Serena smiled and nodded to Mr. Anderson saying, "Hai-I mean yes sir." She then looked at the class and offered a brilliant smile and gave a small bow like she did to Quatre and Trowa. She then stood up straight and said, "My name is Serena Moon. It is nice to meet you all. I am from Tokyo, Japan."  
  
The Gboys noticed most of the other boys in class were practically drooling over her figure, Duo included, while the girls were looking at her with a snobbish, preppy look if they even paid attention to her at all. They also observed that she wasn't wearing the girl's uniform, most likely because she just got here and wasn't given one yet. She was wearing a short-sleeved lavender blouse with a skirt that reached a little past her knees, showing off her shapely calves.  
  
"Lets see, where can we put you Ms. Moon. How about in the empty seat beside Mr. Winner. Quatre, please raise your hand."  
  
Quatre blushed somewhat at the envious looks he was given by the other boys as he raised his hand. He blushed even more when Serena looked at him a smiled brightly at him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey again, Quatre. I was nervous that I wouldn't have anyone to talk to, but I'm glad that there are at least two people I know in this class," Serena said and smiled again at Quatre who blushed again at her comment.  
  
Mr. Anderson was getting his TV ready for a movie.  
  
Serena looked back and waved at Trowa saying, "Hi Trowa, it is nice to see you again also."  
  
Trowa nodded and gave a 'hn'.  
  
Quatre smiled gently at Serena and said, "Miss Serena, I would like to introduce you to my other friends. On the other side of me is Wufei Chang, and behind him is Trowa whom you have already met. In front of me is Heero Yui," Wufei snorted softly and muttered something, while Heero gave a slight nod and a 'hn'. Before Quatre could introduce him, Duo beat him to it.  
  
Duo grinned widely and said, "Hey gorgeous. The name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."  
  
Serena blushed and giggled softly at what Duo said. Duo grinned even wider and the others sweat-dropped. Duo was going to say something else when the teacher called everyone to order.  
  
"Now class, I want you to watch the video and pay close attention because some of this will be on the test."  
  
Mr. Anderson then turned the twenty-minute video on and the students paid attention. Most of them anyway. Duo nearly fell asleep if it hadn't been for some 'gentle' kicking on Wufei's part. Serena wrote notes on the video while they watched it. She didn't want to be behind. When the video ended, it was almost time for the bell. Mr. Anderson then handed out worksheets for homework and went to his desk.  
  
Duo groaned and hit his head on his desk whining, "Homework?! Oh man. I hate homework."  
  
Serena giggled at hearing his whining and he looked up at her and grinned. She looked back at him and said, "It's not that bad, Duo. It's only one worksheet."  
  
"I know, but it's still homework!" Serena giggled again at this. "Anyway what classes do you have after this one, Serena," Duo asked curiously, hoping that he would get to talk to her more.  
  
She opened her notebook and handed him a paper that had her schedule on it.  
  
Duo looked it over and cheerfully said, "Cool Serena, all the classes you have has one of us in it with you. You have first, second, third, lunch, fifth, and sixth with all of us and fourth period you have with Quatre and Trowa, and seventh period you have with Quatre again and Heero {Just so you know, this will NOT be a Serena/Quatre fic. It's not that I hate the idea of Serena and Quatre together, I just don't want them together in this fic.}."  
  
Serena looked at Duo with surprised.  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
Duo looked at her confused. "Huh? What did you say, Serena?"  
  
She blushed and said, "Sorry. I said 'really?' I forget and slip every now and then and talk Japanese."  
  
Duo smiled and said, "That's okay. You're cute when you blush."  
  
That caused Serena to blush even more. The bell rang then and they all got up and walked out of the classroom. As they walked down the hall toward their next class, Mythology, Serena walked beside Quatre.  
  
Serena looked a bit uncertain and said to Quatre, "Um I don't want to be a bother, Quatre, but would you and your friends mind if I tag along. I don't really know anyone else and they don't really look all that friendly toward me."  
  
They looked around and saw that the people who actually did look at Serena looked at her in disapproval and irritation. Serena noticed this and looked uneasy.  
  
"Of course you can Serena. We don't mind," Quatre said kindly.  
  
"Yeah, Q-man's right. We don't mind at all. Besides you're a lot nicer than these other people. They're all snobs."  
  
"Thanks. This means a lot to me," Serena said and gave them all a dazzling smile that would make anyone's heart stop.  
  
Quatre didn't know why, buy he was drawn to Serena. Her aura radiated purity and kindness. Something rare for people nowadays. He liked being around her, and he could tell that the others felt the same way about her. Especially when none complained about her hanging out with them. She was refreshing after all they had seen over the years.  
  
They made their way to Mythology and walked in with a minute to spare before the bell rang. The Gboys went and sat down as Serena stayed in front to talk to the teacher. The guys took their regular seats, which were at the far right of the classroom. They were away from the other students and liked it that way. Everyone got in as the bell rang and were sitting watching the teacher quietly talk to Serena. This class had about the same reaction to Serena as first period did, except some of the girls were snickering.  
  
"Hey girls look. Its that girl again," someone said about Serena from the left side of the room and some of the girls started giggling.  
  
Another voice remarked, "I know! Who does she think she is," and more giggles and snickers followed.  
  
The Gboys looked over there and saw that the girls who were causing all the trouble were some of Relena's followers-I mean friends. Duo was not happy that they were making fun of Serena and didn't even know her. He frowned when he heard what they were saying about her. The others were somewhat angered by what they heard also.  
  
Serena also heard some of what they were saying about her and looked distressed and uncomfortable at what they were saying. The teacher was getting her a book and didn't hear them, but Serena could still hear them snickering when the teacher faced her and handed her the Mythology book.  
  
Mrs. Densetsu {I couldn't help myself, I HAD to do it!!!} faced the class and said, "Attention class, we have a new face today. Please introduce yourself Ms. Moon."  
  
After the teacher said that, giggles could again be heard from the left side of the classroom. Serena looked uneasy and unsure. Duo looked over to the left side with a frown and glared at the girls who were making fun of Serena and then looked back toward the front at Serena. When Serena looked over at the G-boys, Duo smiled and winked at her giving her a thumbs up and Quatre smiled at her kindly. Her fears and uneasiness vanished when she looked at them and gave them a grateful smile and faced the class again with calm and confidence.  
  
She bowed and said, "My name is Serena Moon. I just moved here from Japan."  
  
Mrs. Densetsu looked at Serena with interest and said, "I bet they have some really good legends there."  
  
Serena looked at the teacher and replied, "Yes they do."  
  
The teacher smiled at her and said, "Take a seat wherever you like Ms. Moon and we will start class."  
  
Serena nodded and, to the teacher and the students' surprise, walked over to the right side of the room and sat in the empty seat beside Trowa. Wufei was behind her with Heero sitting beside him, and Duo was in front of her beside Quatre. The teacher just stared for a minute, then shook her head and started class.  
  
As they listened to the teacher talk about the Greeks, Serena glanced over where the girls had been talking about her earlier and saw that they were watching her. There were three of them. They looked at her with dislike and turned to each other and started softly giggling and looking at her cruelly every now and then snickering. She quickly looked forward dejectedly with sorrow on her face.  
  
[What did I do to them to treat me so cruelly] Serena thought to herself looking down at her desk.  
  
This did not go unnoticed. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa were watching discreetly and saw the whole thing and felt sorry for Serena. They also felt anger toward the girls who where doing this.  
  
[The woman just got here. She did nothing wrong to cause such treatment from them. This is injustice] Wufei thought to himself, his sense of justice appearing.  
  
[Poor Serena. She just got here, and already she's being tormented by them] Trowa thought and wanted to help Serena.  
  
[Baka onnas. Just like Relena. Think they can make fun of anyone they think are inferior to them.] Heero thought to himself.  
  
The class continued with the teacher talking about the ancient Greeks and their gods. The girls still gave Serena dirty looks when she glanced over at them, but they stopped and ignored her after Trowa, Wufei, and Heero glared at them, warning them to stop. They then just ignored her the rest of the period. Serena was still a little sad, but was glad when they stopped. She didn't notice the death glares Trowa, Heero, and Wufei were giving the girls though. She was too busy writing notes on what the teacher was saying, getting the highlights of her lecture. As she was writing, she unconsciously played with the necklace she was wearing. Trowa noticed this and looked at what was on the silver chain.  
  
It was a beautiful silver pendant somewhat larger than a quarter. It was two sided and on the front was a picture of a As she twirled it while she was writing notes, he saw the other side. It was an exquisite picture of a unicorn galloping across a field with a crescent moon shinning down. Surrounding the image was a tree growing around the edges. The detail on the pendant was flawless. It must have been very expensive. Trowa then noticed that it wasn't a pendant at all, but a locket when he saw the hinges. He was curious as to what was inside the locket. It must have great meaning to her because of the delicate way she handled it. She put it back under her shirt when Mrs. Densetsu passed around a worksheet for them to finish for the rest of the class. She allowed them to work in groups. On the front of the worksheet was a few questions and some multiple choice and on the back was a crossword puzzle {I got these ALL the time from my teachers. I called them busy work, because they gave them to us just to make us do something} about the Greek Gods. They had to turn it in at the end of class and would be counted as a test grade. The Gboys and Serena positioned their chairs in a circle and started on the worksheet.  
  
Duo gave a soft groan and pouted, saying "Oh MAN! Another worksheet I have to do. This stinks"  
  
Serena giggled softly and said, "Don't worry Duo. We have the rest of class to finish it."  
  
Wufei snorted and said, "Maxwell is just lazy. He complains about everything."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei and said, "Not true Wuman! I don't complain about everything, just most of it."  
  
Wufei looked like he was about to beat Duo up when Quatre stopped them. Serena watched and smiled at their antics. They were an unusual lot, that was for sure. Duo looked at Serena and smiled, glad that his plan to cheer her up worked. They started on their worksheet.  
  
Duo was stumped on one. He couldn't figure it out and asked the group, "Hey what's the answer to essay question number two on the front page?"  
  
Quatre looked at it and said, "How did the Greeks believe the universe was created? I couldn't figure that one out either Duo."  
  
None of the other Gboys had the answer either. Serena looked at Duo and Quatre and said, "You can't figure out the answer because it's a trick question. The Greeks believed that the universe itself created everything. The universe first created heaven and earth."  
  
The Gboys looked at her in surprise. She just got here and she knew all that?!  
  
"How did you that Serena," Quatre asked amazed.  
  
Serena blushed a little and replied, "I love reading legends and fables about other cultures, especially their gods. It's kind of a hobby I guess."  
  
Duo then grinned and said, "That is soo cool. I bet you know all the answers to the worksheet."  
  
Serena smiled and said, "I don't know about all the answers, but I'll tell you what I know since we are all supposed to help each other. Anyway get your pencil ready and I tell you the rest of the answer to the question."  
  
When Duo and the others were ready, Serena told them the rest of the answer. "Okay so the universe created heaven and earth first. They were the first parents, giving birth to the Titans, who eventually gave birth to the gods. Got all that," she asked.  
  
Duo had his tongue sticking slightly out of the side of his mouth as he wrote down all she just said. He then looked up and nodded, smiling. The Gboys and Serena finished their worksheet quickly with the help of Serena, giving them answers every now and then when they couldn't find it. She knew a great deal of the Greek gods and not once did she look at the book for the answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed the revised first chapter! If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to e-mail me at Celeste_TsukiKoi@hotmail.com. I will reply to all e-mails. If you want to read more, please review. OH, and tell me who you think Serena should be with. {HAS TO BE EITHER HEERO, WUFEI, OR TROWA!!!!} Gotta go. Ja ne!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Celeste Tsuki-koi 


	3. Author Note

I must beg everyone's forgiveness. I have not written any new chapters in SOO long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I haven't been able to get on a computer that works in so long, I was about to go crazy!!!!!!!! The only computers that I have been able to use over the years was computers at the library. They would not let me download (or is it upload?) any new chapters or author updates to any of my stories. I could only check out and review other peoples stories. I hope to start writing again soon, but seeing as I am now in college, it will take awhile so don't get your hopes up. Once again please forgive me. I hope to be writing again soon, so until then, please bare with me.

Celeste Tsuki-Koi


End file.
